


非常态419

by soapwater0504



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapwater0504/pseuds/soapwater0504
Summary: 失恋失业后的仁俊与酒吧相遇的李帝努之间……





	非常态419

“喂？钟辰乐，我失恋了。”  
距离黄仁俊上一通电话已经过去了两个多小时，钟辰乐擦着手里的杯子看着面前喝的醉醺醺趴在吧台上黄仁俊无奈的叹了口气。钟辰乐是目前他俩所处的这间gay吧的调酒师，今天酒吧刚开始营业他就接到了黄仁俊的电话，被一句我失恋了就挂掉电话搞的一头雾水的钟辰乐半个小时后在自家店里看到了黄仁俊的身影。

黄仁俊本来是打算直接回家的，可是在经历了情场职场双失意的打击后料定回家也是睁眼到天亮，索性就给钟辰乐打了电话直奔酒吧。他不是被炒了也不是被甩了，只是无奈人生有时候就是这么狗血。午休以后他想去买杯咖啡，路过会议室的时候模糊听到自己的名字出现在聊天内容中，凑近一听正巧是他男朋友和公司新来的女同事聊的热火朝天。  
“黄仁俊他啊真的太单纯了，都这么久了还以为我喜欢他。那都是不知道哪年的老黄历了，现在还老缠着我看着真烦……”

之后的内容黄仁俊已经记不太清了，他也不知道自己在会议室门口站了多久以至于那个渣男前男友说说笑笑打开门的时候正好撞到黄仁俊心如死灰的眼神。  
“你搞清楚，不是老子缠着你，实在是对你的下贱程度没有认知才让你骗了这么久，你真他妈恶心。”黄仁俊咬着牙说完拿起手机就给直属领导发了一封辞职邮件，头也不回地走出了写字楼。

在街上漫无目的的游荡了几个小时后他从刚开始的愤怒到现在的觉得自己可悲，此时不买醉更待何时？

事情的来龙去脉就是这样，黄仁俊向钟辰乐抱怨着为什么自己眼光这么差会喜欢上那么一个人渣？为什么倒霉起来连工作都脑子一热辞掉了？钟辰乐也不知道从哪儿弄来的热水边听黄仁俊咕哝边给他的杯子里倒水。  
“喂钟辰乐！你有没有听我说话？你不觉得我很惨吗？”钟辰乐恨铁不成钢的拍了黄仁俊的脑袋一掌，“我早说他不靠谱不靠谱你偏不听，现在知道难受了？”

“我都这么痛苦了你怎么还在挖苦我，我好惨啊。”黄仁俊拿起面前装着热水的酒杯一饮而下倒是十分痛快。钟辰乐叹着气白了他一眼，“别在我这里卖惨，让你吃点苦头长长记性是对的，不然下次又跟不知道从哪儿来的人跑了。”  
黄仁俊笑了摆摆手，“哎呀不会的，我从今以后不谈恋爱了，我就自己一个人挺好的。”

李帝努刚一走进酒吧就看到了坐在吧台的黄仁俊。这不怪他，谁让黄仁俊太显眼了，独独他穿着与这里格格不入的衣服，整齐白净的工服，跟吧台的调酒师聊着天肆意笑着，和周围嘈杂的环境形成了强烈的对比，仿佛他此刻正置身于咖啡厅而不是酒吧。

没有过多打量，李帝努转头走向了吧台的另一侧。一杯威士忌下肚他单手撑在桌上打量了一圈四周，他今晚是来猎艳的。李帝努从来不需要使用什么技巧去搭讪，他只是站着就会有多到数不清的人主动向他靠近，向他投来露骨直白的眼神。果不其然就有几个人从卡座上站起来向他走近，从他一走进酒吧其实已经吸引了很多注视，那些人只是在等待合适的时机。

被不远处骚动的人群吸引了视线，黄仁俊不满的嘟着嘴看过去眼神并不友好。一小束灯光下他的视线只能捕捉到窜动的人群中那一头耀眼的金发，高调夺目甚是漂亮，黄仁俊不禁伸长了脖子想要看看这人是谁。拥挤的人群正好露出一点空间，即使已经有些醉，在这微弱而模糊的灯光下黄仁俊依旧可以辨明，那头金发的主人好看的太过分。

他隐藏在黑暗中的半边脸被阴影勾勒出最完美的弧度，凌厉的剑眉，似是睥睨一切的双眼，高耸的鼻梁，刀削的薄唇…就连逆光的头发和睫毛仿佛被镀上了一层金，摄人心魄。黄仁俊直勾勾的盯着那人，满脑子只有一个想法——怎么会有人这么好看？

那个人似乎是感受到了陌生的视线，转头就和黄仁俊打量的眼神对上了。黄仁俊心脏顿时一紧，也许是真的喝多了，黄仁俊居然没有回避眼神而是看着他笑了起来。

李帝努站在原地把黄仁俊笑的傻呼呼的样子收入眼底，也跟着勾起嘴角微笑了起来。他思忖片刻对着周围一个劲示好的一圈人说了句“抱歉”便侧身从人群缝隙中离开了。

黄仁俊看着李帝努向他越走越近，不出几秒李帝努已经站在他面前。黄仁俊什么也不说，只是笑笑透出一股傻劲，李帝努心情很好的也笑了，两个人大眼瞪小眼竟没有一人开口说话。

先打破沉默的是李帝努，“你一个人吗？”黄仁俊点点头看着面前装热水的酒杯有些不开心。不过他的坏心情即刻就消失了，他又换上一副笑脸枕在自己的胳膊上更加仔细的打量着李帝努。

“你真好看。”

黄仁俊说着又犯了傻劲咯咯咯的笑个不停，“你是我见过最好看的人。”是个人都能看出来黄仁俊是真醉了，但是李帝努准备揣着明白装糊涂，“是吗？我第一次听人这样说。”

“真的，你比我见过的好多明星都好看。”李帝努站的离黄仁俊更近了，近到他能闻到黄仁俊气息之间的酒气。黄仁俊本就脑袋发胀昏昏沉沉，李帝努身上好闻的古龙水味刺激着他的鼻腔，让他差点晕过去。

“你你你，你离我远点，你身上的味儿太大了。”黄仁俊说着摆摆手在鼻子跟前扇扇风露出一副嫌弃之色，李帝努闻言也不生气，嗤笑了一声准备退后几步。黄仁俊的身体比脑子行动的还快，他抓着李帝努的袖口说“还是算了吧，这么近挺好的。”

这下李帝努是真的被逗笑了，“你真可爱，你是我见过最可爱的人。”黄仁俊没听出来李帝努在揶揄他，把头靠在李帝努的肩上咕哝了一句什么谁也没听清。李帝努用食指指背轻轻触碰摩挲了一下黄仁俊的脸，随即在他耳边低语：  
“跟我回家吧。”

在钟辰乐内心犯嘀咕和震惊中他清晰的听见黄仁俊说了一声  
“好。”

李帝努的车就停在酒吧后门，不到十分钟两人便扬长而去留下钟辰乐一人站在原地摇着头说了一句自求多福。

黄仁俊坐在车内大口呼吸着凉爽的夜风，闭着眼睛休息。李帝努瞥了一眼黄仁俊，握着方向盘的手逐渐收紧，他在不自觉中加快了速度，很快就到了他家楼下。

黄仁俊再一睁眼已经到了李帝努家里，他此刻躺在巨大的真皮沙发上愣是没搞清，自己刚才不是在酒吧吗？现在是在哪儿？他支起身打量了一圈周围，高级公寓，宽阔的空间，一看就价值不菲的家具…可这到底是哪儿啊？

他百无聊赖的靠坐在沙发上，听到门被拉开的声音投去视线，李帝努刚沐浴完只穿了条棉质家居裤，甚至连裤子上的抽绳都没来得及系上，擦着湿漉漉的头发就走向已经看傻了的黄仁俊。

李帝努站在他面前，用手捋了一把头发把毛巾搭在脖子上，“怎么？这么好看吗？”  
黄仁俊眼睛都直了，这身材我滴乖乖也太他妈好了，多一分嫌壮少一份嫌单薄，锻炼的十分傲人的肌肉在灯光照射下透出细腻坚硬的质感。

黄仁俊看着居高临下的李帝努，缓慢的点了个头，回忆一点点拼凑完整，他终于想起来了！他在哪里，他又是怎么跟着李帝努回了他家。

李帝努突然俯身两只手撑在黄仁俊两耳边，他眼里的内容黄仁俊看不真切，本来就不太清醒的意识像是潜入深海一点一点被李帝努的黑瞳给吞噬。黄仁俊盯着李帝努缓慢开启的双唇，脑子嗡的一声，他清楚地听见李帝努说“我们应该做该做的事了。”

黄仁俊醉的不太灵光的小脑袋还没想清什么意思下一秒他的嘴唇就附上了李帝努湿润微凉的薄唇，他的攻势太凶让黄仁俊根本无暇思考只能被迫承受，在娴熟的吻技下黄仁俊仅存的理智也断了线，李帝努刚刷过牙清新的口气闯入他的口腔和鼻腔让他浑身泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩。自己的嘴唇被吮吻啃咬着，从前只有蜻蜓点水般轻柔亲吻经验的黄仁俊被李帝努的吻点燃了所有热情，他急切的伸手揽上李帝努的脖子，双手环抱住享受从未有过的亲热。

黄仁俊换气中吐露出的酒气给即将发生的一切点上一层朦胧的色彩，他的嘴里如火般滚烫，而李帝努却薄荷般清凉。李帝努伸出舌头仔细舔过黄仁俊的唇瓣，他轻咬黄仁俊已经有些红肿的下唇，几乎渗出了血。黄仁俊被陌生而强大的攻势激的兴奋到指尖都在颤抖，他有种自己正在被吃掉的错觉，而他心甘情愿成为李帝努的一部分。

李帝努抬手捏住黄仁俊的下巴分开了他们的亲吻，他的额头抵着黄仁俊的额头，眼神交换间他只用气声说“帮我舔。”

直到自己从沙发上下来跪到李帝努面前黄仁俊都好像是被蛊惑一般，又听话又乖巧，分明面色潮红眼睛却亮的惊人，一双大眼扑扇扑扇抬头看着李帝努已经变暗的眼睛，纯情又可爱。

黄仁俊注视着近在眼前的李帝努的腰线，咽下了口水，抬手就去解裤子上松垮垮的抽绳，他的手被李帝努的手轻轻挡住，黄仁俊不解，抬头看向李帝努的眼神中满是疑惑。他看着李帝努脸上分明的笑意，李帝努摸了摸他的脸颊，“用嘴。”他说。

黄仁俊顿时羞迫的连脖子都红了一大片，放在平时他是绝对不做这种事的，奈何他现在醉的有点不清醒，反倒很诚实。他张嘴细心的解开了没有难度的抽绳，接着他的鼻子紧挨着李帝努裸露的皮肤，紧咬着裤子的顶端边缘往下扯，他看着李帝努的耻毛渐渐露出来，不敢继续看的黄仁俊赶紧别过双眼。微微抬头的硕大柱身弹了出来，黄仁俊一惊险些失去平衡，他还是犹豫了，向李帝努投去询问的眼神，“真的，要做吗？”

李帝努一句话也没说，只是站的离黄仁俊更近了一步，他抬着胯把自己逐渐抬头的阴茎蹭到黄仁俊脸庞，用行动告诉黄仁俊他的答案。

黄仁俊在李帝努的强大的气压下妥协了，他不是不愿意，只是这样露骨又直白的情事他从未有过经验，没有过多的犹豫，黄仁俊轻轻握住李帝努的柱身底部，侧过脸伸出舌尖小心翼翼的舔过那层滑溜溜的包皮。他明显地感觉到手中的东西以非常快的速度变硬了，黄仁俊俏皮的笑了，随即闭上眼睛专注的舔到已经渗出透明液体的龟头，他用舌头轻点那体液的顶端，刻意拉长距离感受着冰凉的体液拉伸的样子。李帝努被他的恶趣味逗的挑起了眉，人不可貌相说的就是这个意思吧？

黄仁俊一只手无法全部包裹住已经完全硬挺的阴茎，他两只手叠在一起配合着嘴上的动作快速的撸动着，毫无保留的吞入巨大的那处，他用舌头裹起来卷住龟头，有节奏的吮吸。李帝努放松的享受着，伸手鼓励般的摸摸黄仁俊的后脑勺。受到肯定的黄仁俊这样吞吐了一小会儿下颌骨已经酸的不行，腮帮子也撑得生疼，明明自己已经这么努力了，可是还剩三分之二没办法纳入口中，黄仁俊不满的蹙着眉头想要吞入更多。

毫无预警，李帝努一个挺身把自己的下体全数挺进黄仁俊口中。被顶住喉咙的黄仁俊反射的想要呕吐，生理性的泪水一下子溢出染湿了他的睫毛，他的双手抓住李帝努的大腿使劲想要推开他，同时用舌头顶着让他喉间的充满异物感的始作俑者，却不知这更加刺激着李帝努。光滑柔软的舌头充满力道的洗刷着阴茎表面，而黄仁俊的喉咙一直在紧缩缓解不适感，李帝努微微抬头皱起了眉呼出一口气，大腿根上的青筋越来越明显。

黄仁俊的口腔湿热加上他几乎毫无技巧的被迫接受让李帝努的控制欲和施虐欲达到顶峰，他低头看着黄仁俊眼角就要滴落的泪水，明明一副拒绝却又好似享受的样子。李帝努眯起双眼，粗暴的抓住黄仁俊的头发。

他抓着黄仁俊的头发配合着自己挺动的节奏，毫无保留的连根部都插进去，黄仁俊完全来不及咽下的唾液顺着自己的下巴和李帝努的阴茎淌了下来。就好像连呼吸都要被夺走般的强势，黄仁俊顾及不到吸紧嘴巴，只是张着嘴任凭李帝努掠夺。他抬眼看了一眼李帝努，李帝努本就因为这场激烈的情爱而每个毛孔都在叫嚣着愉悦，对上了黄仁俊湿红的双眼他的身体一怔，一咬牙扯着黄仁俊的脑袋退了出来。

就连他的耻毛上都是湿漉漉的，黄仁俊的口水混合着李帝努的前列腺液从他的阴茎上滴落，李帝努有些急躁的扯掉还挂在腿上的裤子，抱起黄仁俊就扔到了沙发上。经历了刚才那般疯狂热烈的黄仁俊此刻就像一只受了惊的小兔子，红着双眼，红肿着嘴唇，一丝唾液痕迹还挂在嘴角，可怜无辜到让李帝努只想狠狠的疼爱他。

李帝努凑上去就深吻着黄仁俊充血的嘴唇，丝毫不介意他嘴里泛咸腥的味道。他第一次被打乱了节奏，第一次如此迫不及待。黄仁俊感受到李帝努的急切，心情愉悦不禁笑了，李帝努抬头看他“笑什么？”

“我还不知道你的名字。”

闻言李帝努凑到黄仁俊耳边，带着热度湿度喷洒在黄仁俊敏感的耳根，“李帝努，记住。”

黄仁俊本就烧的通红的脸此刻更高了几个度。怎么觉得越来越晕了？好热，真的好热…李帝努的身体冰凉，黄仁俊情不自禁的向他靠去紧紧抱住他，“好舒服…”

仿佛是被黄仁俊的高温感染一样李帝努也觉得口干舌燥，心里的一团火无法排解烧得他整个人没有了平时的章法，只想索取更多。他看着面前把头埋入自己颈弯的黄仁俊，他毛茸茸的脑袋正在蹭着自己的脸，莫名有一种正在被大型犬撒娇的感觉，李帝努怜爱的亲亲黄仁俊的头发，“那你的名字呢？”

黄仁俊抬起头，额头抵着李帝努的额头郑重其事道“我叫黄仁俊。”李帝努在心底默念了一遍，黄仁俊，真是适合他的名字。

李帝努一只手压在黄仁俊胸口，缓慢游走在他的衬衫纽扣边，黄仁俊也不知道哪儿来的劲儿捧起李帝努的脸就撅着嘴亲亲，他青涩生疏的吻技就像羽毛飘在李帝努的心尖，让他痒却又不给他痛快。李帝努轻松的夺回节奏，掌握着这场性事的走向，黄仁俊一抛之前的矜持，放开全部的自己去迎合李帝努。李帝努稍显急躁的深吻一边又解着黄仁俊的衬衫纽扣，最后两个纽扣怎样都解不开，他一急之下直接扯开那层可怜的布料，两颗纽扣应声掉落。

他的吻从嘴唇顺着黄仁俊的下颌角来到脖子，黄仁俊的身上带着日光照射残留的味道，微咸，清新。他伸出舌头仔细舔舐那层吹弹可破的肌肤，甚至轻轻咬起一块感受着皮肤下的生命力。黄仁俊低吟出声，被亲吻过的地方明明很清凉却像又被重新点燃了一把火，热到融化。

李帝努的舌尖一路下滑到黄仁俊的胸口，轻柔的亲了亲已经站立起来的乳粒，只用唇缝来回摩挲敏感的顶端，他的手不忘搓揉着黄仁俊的裤裆。黄仁俊难耐的侧过头，不自觉挺起了下半身，李帝努张口用力吸住那一圈可怜的软肉，粗糙的舌苔大力扫刷着脆弱的乳肉，黄仁俊的脸颊红的滴血，他抬起胳膊想要掩饰自己的神态，被李帝努阻止了，“让我看，让我看你的所有，仁俊。”

李帝努在他胸前舔的深沉又迷恋，舌头间发出了清脆的水声，黄仁俊感受到他的乳头正在被用牙齿咬住色情的拉扯着，他闷哼了一声双手放在李帝努肩上欲拒还迎。李帝努继续向下，一路舔到黄仁俊光滑的小肚子，他坏心眼的在肚脐周围用舌头打转，黄仁俊只觉得从脚底开始浑身都痒，他难耐的缩紧身体，双腿夹着李帝努宽阔修长的脊背。

李帝努用尽最后一丝耐心扯掉黄仁俊的下体的布料，他跪直身体，毫不犹豫的掐住黄仁俊柔软的大腿抬高，眼神焦灼的似乎黏在了那正在轻微颤抖的后庭上。黄仁俊看了一眼此刻的李帝努，错觉间觉得自己正在被一只野兽吃掉前虔诚欣赏。他似乎能听到李帝努喉间低沉的嘶吼，分明欲望侵染了满眼的眼睛愈来愈暗，从中迸发着狂热叫嚣着要把黄仁俊拆吞入腹。

“别…别看了…”黄仁俊控制不住微颤的身体，他捂住双眼只想否认面前火辣的现实。李帝努注视着黄仁俊因为紧张而不断颤动的洞口，想要彻底征服他占有他的情绪潮涌般的袭来压得他喘着粗气。一想到这么紧这么窄的穴口等下就要接受他硕大的阴茎他就不可自抑的更紧的钳制住黄仁俊的大腿，骨节泛白。

黄仁俊真的太好看了，此刻李帝努脑中盘浮着这句感叹，从他小巧的脚趾头到漂亮的五官，所有地方都好看的过分。

李帝努腾出一只手，指腹温柔的在那圈褶皱上按压，他从黄仁俊被前列腺液浸湿的腹部取走一些滑腻的液体，用食指和中指不容抗拒的撑开进入紧紧闭合的后庭，在他抽动手指的动作中被翻出粉色的软肉。太紧了，烫的惊人，黄仁俊眼看着李帝努更高的抬起自己的双腿低下头…

从大腿根处传来的滑腻感，黄仁俊阻止自己去想这是什么，从未被如此对待过的他咬着手指头下一秒就要因为生理的喜悦而哭喊出声。他所有的控制力终于在李帝努的舌头碰到他最敏感的那些褶皱中彻底崩溃，“啊啊啊…唔…”

李帝努用两指撑开穴口，舌尖探了进去，黄仁俊硬挺的搭拢在自己肚子上的阴茎流出更多透明的液体，他可怕的意识到自己竟不知道到底哪里才是感受的极限。李帝努给予他的一切就像是他迷失在浓雾中，神秘，诱人，火辣辣的性感。

被全新的快感而席卷的黄仁俊无助地摇着头，他伸出手拼命想抓什么东西，他到底要什么，渴望什么连他自己也不知道，或者其实是他不想承认。李帝努抬起凌厉的双眼看着黄仁俊泛起水雾的眼睛，“想要什么就说出来。”

黄仁俊倔强的咬紧下唇，难受到就快无法呼吸。生理的欲望最终还是控制了他的大脑，他颤颤巍巍的轻声说“…进来…”

“你的请求不太清楚我可是听不懂的。”

黄仁俊绝望的闭上双眼，“…用你的…进来我体内…”

李帝努满意的放下黄仁俊的双腿，他抓住黄仁俊的胳膊一用力在黄仁俊的惊呼声两个人变成了骑乘式的体位。“就让我看看你有多想要。”

黄仁俊能明显感觉到自己股缝中那根滚烫的硬物在一跳一跳，他艰难的撑起身握住李帝努尺寸傲人的阴茎，抬起屁股缓慢的对准自己的穴口坐了下去。“啊……”黄仁俊有一瞬间的失神，从迫切渴望到被瞬间填满，巨大的反差和满足感让他意乱情迷。

他清晰的感受到李帝努的龟头摩擦刮过的甬道，磨人耐心的低速…黄仁俊的体内如火般火热，那层黏膜好似有生命力一般越绞越紧，让李帝努差点控制不住高速冲刺。

适应了被撑开的异物感后黄仁俊抬起腰挺动满足着李帝努，李帝努进入了从前从未有人涉及到的地方，第一次被触碰到的敏感点让黄仁俊一下慌了神，他夹紧双腿想要逃离这可怕的快感，被李帝努大手压制强行打开他的两条腿。

狂潮般的快感冲刷着黄仁俊的每一个毛孔，他的身体渗出一层薄汗，不禁加快了腰的速度和频率，他的手撑在李帝努的腹肌上，向李帝努投去求助的眼神，他就快支撑不住倒在李帝努身上。

李帝努勾起一边的嘴角，调整好姿势和角度，握住黄仁俊的细腰开始剧烈的抽插，黄仁俊求饶的呻吟从喉咙里破碎的抖出来，“啊啊啊，慢…慢点…求求你…”

两个人结合处发出巨大的啪啪声，李帝努卯足了劲用阴茎翻开他的穴口，快而狠的撞击着甬道内最脆弱敏感的位置，黄仁俊早已在这般强烈的攻势下溃不成军，他抬高脖子放荡的呻吟，丝毫不在乎此刻的形象。李帝努被黄仁俊又纯情又浪荡的样子刺激的就差发出嘶吼，真是要命的妖精。

他直起身压倒黄仁俊，看着身下人早已迷恋不已的样子发出满足的叹气，面对面欣赏着黄仁俊的每一点反应，他恨不得就在这张沙发上彻底榨干黄仁俊，让他的阴茎一点东西都流不出。

黄仁俊睁开双眼正好碰上李帝努焦灼的目光，他的眼里有着黄仁俊从未见过的热忱和深邃的迷恋，黄仁俊心下一沉抬起头索吻。李帝努立刻会意松开钳制住黄仁俊的双手，俯身和黄仁俊来一个绵长湿热的深吻。黄仁俊十分喜欢李帝努亲吻他的方式，好像自己是无价的宝物般，从他的嘴唇中可以窥探出爱意，被珍惜的感觉让黄仁俊鼻子一酸心尖一热，他第一次觉得做爱是这样舒服的事。

李帝努撬开黄仁俊的嘴唇，两个人从头到尾都在缠绵悱恻，李帝努恨不得把他自己和黄仁俊打个死结，谁也打不开。“啊嗯，更多…更多…给我更多…”

李帝努本来就烧得所剩无几的理智此刻尽数成了灰烬，他挺动着强壮有力的腰，完全抽出再全部埋入，也不知道是谁的体液被带出，染湿了黄仁俊小巧的屁股和李帝努的腹部，李帝努的攻势让早已脆弱的不堪一击黄仁俊摇摆着头肆意呻吟，除了接受别无他法。

一股股汹涌的热流都奔往一处，黄仁俊咬紧嘴唇一手紧紧握住李帝努的胳膊，感受到黄仁俊体内开始有规律地收缩，李帝努绷紧肌肉强烈的快速的抽插，龟头一次又一次朝着黄仁俊最敏感的地方撞去，他渐渐发出破碎的粗喘和不完整的低吼，李帝努整个人压上黄仁俊的身体，黄仁俊呜咽起来，被李帝努的热情感染的全身的血液都加速流动，在他感觉自己快要被磨破的时候李帝努抱住他激动的一阵一阵抽搐，黄仁俊也在同时达到了高潮。

“啊啊啊啊啊…哈嗯，嗯嗯嗯……”他浑身剧烈的颤抖，情潮的热流冲刷在他的每根神经上，他就像溺水一般紧紧抱住李帝努，同样沉迷的李帝努寻找着黄仁俊的嘴唇“仁俊…仁俊……”

李帝努像着了魔一般叫着黄仁俊的名字，他们的嘴唇碰到了一起，没人在乎被牙齿刮破的嘴唇和亲吻中的血腥味，滚烫的精液尽数洒在黄仁俊让人着迷的小穴内，李帝努错觉自己就要被吸干殆尽，一股一股海啸般的喷洒在高温柔软的甬道内。

黄仁俊的精液染湿了两人的腹部，李帝努捏住黄仁俊敏感到无以复加的阴茎，将最后一滴都挤了个一干二净。李帝努难舍的分开他们粘在一起嘴唇，撑起身看着被搞的一塌糊涂的黄仁俊的小腹，这些白色的痕迹都是他们欢爱的证明。李帝努小心的抽出来，带出了不少粘稠的精液，它们从黄仁俊的后穴中滑落，四散在李帝努昂贵的真皮沙发上。

李帝努轻吻了一下黄仁俊的额头，经历过漫长一天的黄仁俊早已精疲力尽，在巨大的满足感中他决定先睡去了其他的醒来的再说吧。

看着已经均匀深沉呼吸的黄仁俊，李帝努宠溺又无奈的笑笑，伸手用食指刮了一下黄仁俊的鼻头。剩下的这一大堆烂摊子只能自己慢慢收拾了，这其中包括帮仁俊好好的洗个澡。

黄仁俊是在一阵头疼中辗转醒来的，他习惯性的去够床头柜的手机，却发现怎么也摸不到，他烦闷的睁开一只眼，陌生的环境，陌生的味道…这是……

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

零碎的记忆一点一点拼凑起来，黄仁俊惊恐的坐起来揉着脑袋，去酒吧买醉结果邂逅了艳遇还来了个一夜情？这什么电视剧桥段居然真的发生在自己身上？

“醒了？醒了就过来吃点东西。”李帝努站在门口斜倚在门框上看着睡的一头鸡窝的黄仁俊觉得好笑，床上的黄仁俊被突然的声音吓了一跳，拉过被子就盖在自己身上。

“早都看完啦。”说着李帝努走过来坐在床边，把黄仁俊紧紧抓着盖过自己脑袋的被角轻柔的掖下来。他揉了揉黄仁俊毛躁的头发，眼里带着笑意，“我做了粥。”

黄仁俊说什么也不敢看李帝努，心里默念八百遍想丛原地消失。“我，我知道了，你先出去。”

李帝努不依，双手撑着在床上向后仰去，颇喜欢现在黄仁俊害羞的这股劲。“你昨晚可不是这么说的，你抱紧我…”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我不听我不听啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊略略略略略略略略…”黄仁俊紧闭双眼捂着耳朵撒泼摇着脑袋否认现实，李帝努被他气笑，站起来在他脑袋上留了一个亲吻就走出去了。

黄仁俊睁开一只眼确定李帝努真的走出去以后泄了气的一般撅着嘴叹气，小说和电视剧里人家一夜情后头也不回的在半夜无情走掉的酷盖样子怎么自己没学会？

从厨房里传来阵阵食物的香味，黄仁俊诚实的肚子咕噜噜的叫。他摸着自己饿瘪的肚子思索再三决定吃了饭就无情地走掉！

从坐下吃饭到收拾出门黄仁俊头都没有抬一下看一眼李帝努，刚才还在卧室的时候看到李帝努的时候他心里直打鼓，怎么看起来比昨晚更帅了？

看到黄仁俊这股别扭劲李帝努倒也随着他，只是静静的看着黄仁俊狼吞虎咽差点呛个半死随后头也不回的夺门而出，留下李帝努在原地感叹黄仁俊脸皮薄真可爱。

黄仁俊打车刚回家就被守在门口的钟辰乐抓了个正着，被逮着领子拎进屋黄仁俊在钟辰乐严肃的眼神高压下把他能记住的所有事情一五一十地说了个清楚。“好啊你个黄仁俊，你昨天怎么跟我说的？说什么从今以后就一个人不谈恋爱了，结果呢？一眨眼就跟人跑了！”

“我没…我那不是醉了嘛…”黄仁俊大气不敢出小心翼翼的瞥了一眼钟辰乐立刻坐得端正。“你少找这些借口，你又不是醉的不省人事，还居然真的被人吃干抹净了！”

黄仁俊听到吃干抹净，好死不死的又想起来昨晚翻云覆雨的香艳场面，李帝努霸道的吻和强有力的腰…想着想着眼里都泛出了光，这才是做爱嘛！以前自己的性经验都是些什么乱七八糟的…

钟辰乐眼睁睁的看着黄仁俊的状态从枯萎变得朝气蓬勃，脸上都好像能掐出水来，他用屁股想都知道黄仁俊的脑袋瓜里一定在想那些有的没的。“多余的话我也不想说了，总之你好自为之。”钟辰乐说完爽快的走了，关门之前还不忘在玄关的置物架上放了两瓶牛奶。

这一天都是浑浑噩噩的，黄仁俊躺在家里想要补眠却发现怎么也睡不着，眼睛一闭李帝努的样子就浮现在眼前，他的声音，他的身体，他的温度……这算什么一夜情后遗症吗？不过以后不会再见了，那就这几天的时候想想他以后该怎么样就怎么样吧。黄仁俊心里想着说服自己的话不禁点点头觉得自己说的真对！

“嗡嗡…嗡嗡……”手机在桌上突然发出震动的声音吓黄仁俊一跳，他烦躁的闭紧双眼决定不去理会，可震动的声音却没有停下来的意思，吵得黄仁俊头疼。

“喂谁啊？！”黄仁俊没有好气地接起电话语气里也满是不客气。

“是谁惹了我们仁俊啊？”从电话那头飘来的幽幽声分明就是李帝努！黄仁俊浑身的汗毛都竖起来了，“你，你怎么有我电话的？”

“这简单啊，我用你手机给自己打了个电话呗。”

黄仁俊对着空气白了一眼，“你找我干嘛？”  
“你刚才，在想着我对吧？”如果早知道会得到这么个回答黄仁俊死都不会开口多问一句，他就像被人戳穿了内心那点小心思，立即激动的矢口否认，“谁，谁想你了？你不要自作多情！”

李帝努在电话那边笑了起来，他似乎心情很好，语气里充满着轻快和沉稳。黄仁俊眼睛滴溜溜的转，想找个借口挂掉电话找个地洞钻进去，可真的想要挂掉电话的时候他也不知道自己哪儿来的鬼迷心窍居然不舍得…

“你家地址发我，晚饭的时候我去接你。”没等黄仁俊作出答复李帝努说完爽快的挂了电话。黄仁俊对着那头嘟嘟嘟的掉线声“喂？喂喂喂？”

不知道黄仁俊经历了怎样的思想挣扎和做了什么考量，他最终还是乖乖的给李帝努发了地址。眼看着时间越来越逼近他后悔了…“我可还没做好见他的准备啊啊啊啊！”

黄仁俊永远忘不掉那天，他从公寓大门口刚出去就看到不远处的李帝努，双手插兜站在车外靠着车窗看向远方，沐浴着晚风，他柔软的发丝随着风一阵阵飘动…一看就知道是在等人，他不时抬起左手看着腕表，嘴里噙着笑意眼里的光充满期待。

路上走过的行人都纷纷回过头打量了一番李帝努，一些年轻的女孩子和身边的闺蜜谈论着他…黄仁俊站在原地无数次的感叹李帝努的耀眼，不敢奢望太多。

李帝努转过头刚好看到一条街之隔的黄仁俊，他冲黄仁俊招招手小跑过去，没有一丝犹豫的拉起黄仁俊冰凉的手与他十指紧扣。

一切都好像在做梦一样，黄仁俊只觉得自己在云端，轻飘飘的好像即刻便会飞起。他坐在车内看着李帝努的笑眼，看着李帝努俯过来给他系安全带，看着李帝努在他唇上印下一个单纯的轻吻，看着李帝努缓慢张开口，一切都像慢动作一般连每个小细节都活灵活现，他清晰听见李帝努糯糯的声音充满着温柔，说：

“我们交往吧。”

黄仁俊眼里的光一点一点聚起来，他看着李帝努自信的笑容也跟着笑了，他低下头把滚烫的脸埋在衣服领子中，用几乎不可听的声音轻哼，“嗯…”

李帝努凑过来捏住黄仁俊的下巴，郑重其事落下一个吻，在两人嘴唇相碰的那一瞬间，黄仁俊忽的感觉自己等待这样一个吻等待了许久，仿佛他经历的所有和期待的所有都是为了此刻这一个吻，仿佛他一直在守望出现这样一个人把他捧在手心呵护有加，仿佛他一生都在奔跑追寻只为向他而来…

黄仁俊心头滚烫，觉得自己真是这个世界上最幸运的人。他抱紧李帝努哭了，把之前压抑的所有不甘和愤懑全数倾泻出去，李帝努拍拍他的背帮他顺气。

“李帝努你要是敢偷吃我饶不了你。”

李帝努看着黄仁俊哭的通红的脸吸着鼻子说狠话的小模样一时没忍住噗嗤笑了出来，“好啊你，你还笑我，你还笑我…”黄仁俊说着上手就要挠李帝努，两个人在车内狭小的空间里扭捏推搡，最后还是李帝努求饶黄仁俊才心不甘情不愿的放了他一马。他揽过黄仁俊的肩膀亲了亲他的眼角，爱意满盈的低语：“愿得一人心。”

白首不相离。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请去老福特或微博点赞评论支持一下吧٩(˃̶͈̀௰˂̶͈́)و


End file.
